(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a milk foaming structure adapted to a coffee maker, and more particularly, to one that provides at its outer sleeve disturbance ribs to faster produce more foamed milk.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
As illustrated in FIG. 5 of the accompanying drawings of the present invention, a conventional coffee maker is adapted with a milk foaming structure (including a steam tube (5) and an outer sleeve (6)). FIG. 4 shows the milk foaming structure essentially comprised of the steam tube (5), the outer sleeve (6), and a leak proof gasket (7). Wherein, a steam outlet (51) is provided at the lower end of the steam tube (5); a base plate (61) is provided to the outer sleeve (6); another steam outlet (611) is provided on the base plate (61); a milk suction (62) is provided on the wall of the outer sleeve (6) above the base plate (61); a cool air suction (63) is provided on the upper wall of the outer sleeve (6); the leak proof gasket (7) in the steam tube (5) is inserted in the outer sleeve (6) above the cool air suction (63); a spacing is reserved between the steam tube (5) and the outer sleeve (6); and a distance being provided between the steam outlet (51) of the steam tube (5) in relation to another steam outlet (611) of the outer sleeve (6). In practice, a lever of milk (81) inside a milk cup (8) is required to flood over halfway of the milk suction (62) of the outer sleeve (6) so that once the steam is discharged through the steam outlet (51) of the steam tube (5), cool air is pulled in through the cool air suction (63) and the milk (81) is drawn in through the milk suction (62) for both to be agitated to produce foamed milk through the steam outlet (61) in the outer sleeve (6).
However, although the prior art produces foamed milk while making the coffee, consumer could expect a structure that faster produce more foamed milk.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved milking foaming structure adapted to a coffee maker. To achieve the purpose, the milk foaming structure is comprised of a steam tube, an outer sleeve, and a leak proof gasket. Wherein, a steam outlet is provided at the lower end of the steam tube; a base plate is provided to the outer sleeve and another steam outlet is provided on the base plate; a milk suction is provided on the wall of the outer sleeve above the base plate; a cool air suction is provided on the upper wall of the outer sleeve; the leak-proof gasket provided on the steam tube for the steam tube to be inserted into the outer sleeve above the cool air suction; a spacing is reserved between the steam tube and the outer sleeve, and the steam outlet of the steam tube is kept a certain distance from another steam outlet of the base plate characterized by that a plurality of disturbance ribs are provided on the base plate of the outer sleeve and on the wall of the outer sleeve by the milk suction to create disturbance by discharged steam in helping agitate milk and cool air to faster produce more foamed milk.